


never gone

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, gay af, happybirthdaydanhowell, will you cry? idk maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a bond between to people. They've been through everything together and most importantly have grown together. The eyes are the window to the soul some say..





	never gone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like awhile ago but I like it a lot actually and happy birthday to dan! Anyways I hope you like it!!! leave kudos or what not!!

His eyes were such a pure brown they made you want to drink coffee that color and dedicate a whole blog to that color.   
His eyes were blue but yellow and green. You couldn't choose whether it was just blue or blue green or blue with specks of yellow. It was pretty so pretty it looked like the sea. You know how everyone knows the sea is blue but it has much more than that.   
Brown boy's clothes was dark very contrast to his warm smile and laughter. Sure his clothes made him less approachable but his smile if you've ever seen a smile so warm it reminded you of home.   
Blue boy's clothes were as bright as his eyes. He was quirky and everyone found him a bit strange despite his bright clothes and personality nobody really talked to him. But if you've ever spent the time with that blue eyed boy you'd know what only brown eyes knows.  
Brown boy knows the late night whispers of blue eyes' late night confessions   
Blue eyes knows the soft kisses brown eyes gives him every night   
Brown eyes knows blue eyes' favorite song and movie   
Blue eyes knows brown boy's shower singing voice   
Brown eyes knows how his blue boy sounds when he's close   
Blue eyes knows how brown eyes face says I love you in the most innocent way while having the most intimate moment   
They can remember the first kiss they ever shared looking at the Manchester Eye   
They can remember buying a flat together for the first time holding each other's hand and building furniture wrong that fell apart within 3 months   
Oh god they are both so in love people can see it when they share a smile or tell each other how stupid they are.   
Now blue eyes was looking at brown eyes in his early morning sleep confessions "Phil." He murmurs making grabby hands to pull him in.   
"Yes Danny?" he whispers quietly   
"Phil I love you now it's too early twat lets go back to sleep." He says while groaning and squinting his eyes   
"Yes baby okay okay no need to get mean." Phil snuggles up to Dan. "That's how I like it." Dan says as he interlocks their legs together and curls into Phil's chest.   
Phil kisses Dan's forehead one last time and closes his eyes.   
They are very much in love and he can't believe he is real and so perfect.   
Brown eyes isn't quite asleep he is thinking about the color of his lover's eyes he thinks he has finally settled on one thing.   
It's the only thing he wants to see when he wakes up. He holds the universe within them. Maybe he's spent a lot of time thinking about the color. But right now all he can think is how much he has the universe in his eye. How did he get so lucky.


End file.
